


Back Then

by ShadowEevee70 (ShadowedEevee)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedEevee/pseuds/ShadowEevee70
Summary: Ash and Serena remember a moment at camp
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena





	Back Then

I remember the days back when me and Ash were children. We were best friends, but, I wanted to be more than friends.

"Serena!" Ash yelled.

"Hey Ash!" I said to him. "What pokemon have you found today?"

"Come, I'll show you!" He said as he dragged me towards a pond.

I saw two heart-shaped pokemon and asked Ash what they were. "They're Luvdisc, Serena! You know, if a boy and a girl see these they are guaranteed everlasting love! What a crazy story, right Serena?" Ash said.

"Yeah... Ash." I said. "But... is there any chance the story might be... true?"

"Only one way to find out." Ash said as he leaned over, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed. Did Ash really like me?

"Ash... do you... actually." I asked.

"Yes, I do Serena." He said.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

"Ash, do you remember the time we found a luvdisc?" I asked Ash.

"Oh yeah! We were laughing at the legend of luvdisc granting people love." Ash said.

"And then we tested it." I said.

"Oh... yeah." Ash blushed.

"Well, I know it's true now Ashy." I said.

"It is true Serenay." Ash said.

"It doesn't work with my name Ashy." I said.

"So... wanna ditch Clemont and Bonnie and get something to eat? Just the two of us." Ash said.

"I'd love to, Ashy." I said.


End file.
